


Sleeping habits

by WahlBuilder



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: (or maybe not), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, writing fluff is self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 14:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder
Summary: In each area of their lives, Anton and Viktor learn each other and learn to work together.





	Sleeping habits

**Author's Note:**

> Born thanks to my trashcan comrades Salmaka and Haaska.

It is two in the night, and Viktor can’t sleep. At the sound of the doorbell he startles and a million thoughts passes his mind (first of all: where his gun is). But he has a feeling, he _knows_ who that might be. He opens the door and sees Anton. Looking a little astonished, as though he’s surprised to find himself in front of Viktor’s door. But there a big creamy-pink peony in Anton’s hand.

“I’m sorry. Late from work, I couldn’t... I missed you and I... I’m sorry.” Anton turns to leave, but Viktor calls, “Wait. Come in.”

He helps Tosha take the jacket off (lingering on the broad shoulders), and Tosha asks whether he can take a quick shower; Viktor says, of course. He finds something to put the flower into meanwhile (settles on an old wine bottle), puts the kettle to boil. Then takes a clean shirt for Anton to wear, brings it to the bathroom where Tosha is already drying himself with a big towel, movements slightly slower than usual. He kisses Tosha’s cheek when Tosha puts the shirt on (sleeves too long, and he rolls them up, baring magnificent tattoos).

They sit with tea (his shirt hugging Anton’s shoulders wonderfully), not exactly talking...

And Viktor feels he is able to fall asleep at last. With Anton here.

***

Vik steals all the blankets and wraps himself tight into them, and Anton scoots closer and closer to him throughout the night, seeking warmth. So they end up trying to occupy a single-bed space on a double bed. At some point, when Anton moves close enough, Vik not only cocoons all the blankets around them, but also wraps his arms and legs around Anton.

Vik worried, at first, about a thousand things. That he was too heavy, that Anton didn’t like his clinginess... He apologised, said he was not usually that clingy.

Anton thought they were past that, but as the morning dawns and they are wrapped in each other again, Vik draped over and around him, both of them already not asleep but not entirely awake… Vik starts fretting, murmuring apologies and trying to untangle himself, to get up from Anton’s chest—but Anton tightens the circle of his arms and kisses the top of Vik’s head, and wraps his leg around Vik’s, tangling them even more.

Then he chuckles. “I feel you are rested enough to have a morning woo—”

“Tosha.” It’s difficult to growl his name in such a form, but Vitya manages it.

He sneaks a hand under Vik’s shirt (his skin so warm, his muscles so beautifully sculpted). “I can give you a helping hand, if you want... Or a helping anything else, if you’d rather.”

“ _Tosha_.”

“Vitya.” He chuckles again. He’s noticed that Vik doesn’t try to get away, for all his growling (so low and raspy in the morning). “Do not be embarrassed,” he purrs. “You are young—”

“I am not that young!”

“—and it shows that you’ve had a good rest—”

“Shut it!” Vik’s breathing is tickling his throat delightfully.

“—and I’m offering my help,” he finishes smoothly. “Out of pure goodness of my heart, completely selfless and without any hidden agenda.”

“Of course.” It makes Vik laugh, though, in that breathless way of his, and Anton can’t help but smile himself, stroking up and down Vik’s spine.

“Morning sex can be so sweet, sweet thing.” He brushes his lips over the top of Vik’s head. Vik is so sleepy-soft in his arms. Except for…

Vik groans. “Tosha...”

“Yes, that’s what I’m talking about. You, in bed with me, groaning my name.”

“I’ll strangle you.”

“Breathplay so early already? That’s hot.”

Vik is quiet for a while—but his breathing is quicker. “How are you not affected, Tosha?”

He smiles again. “I am very much affected by your presence, Vitya.” He takes Vik’s hand and brings it between his legs.

And Vik groans, for real this time.

“Should we help each other, Vitya?”

“Oh yes.”

With them being so close in the cocoon of blankets, it’s nothing particularly creative or even elegant, just a lot of touching and stroking and sloppy kisses and shared breaths.

Absolutely perfect.

Then, after, they are trying to catch their breaths, their foreheads pressed together.

“Shower now, sweet thing?” Anton asks, smearing a kiss against Vik’s cheek. There is color on Vik’s cheeks, so beautiful.

“Yes. Yes— Wait, I know where this is leading.”

He laughs and hugs Vik closer.


End file.
